


Is It Friendship Or Is It Love?

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: & it is but I got carried away with newsbians, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, newsbians, this was supposed to be about sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Sarah wants to know if Katherine will be willing to help her.





	Is It Friendship Or Is It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> day five: sarah

“I just got asked the most dreaded question,” Sarah says to Katherine as they take their usual morning walk.

“And what is that?” Katherine asks.

“Well, I’m nearly twenty and haven’t found a suitor,” Sarah replies. “My Mamma might have a heart attack if I don’t find someone soon.”

“And…do you want to…” Katherine clears her throat, “Want to settle down?”

Sarah isn’t sure of how to respond. When she was younger she used to love the idea of becoming a mother and having a husband. Yet, after meeting Katherine her mindset has changed and she’s learned a bunch of new things.

“I do not know,” Sarah says. “I have always wanted a family of my own…but I’m barely twenty.”

“You don’t have to listen to your parents, Sarah,” Katherine says, “You can do whatever you want.”

“I do not know what I want,” Sarah tells her honestly. 

“No one does,” Katherine reassures her.

Sarah thinks for a moment, “Will you teach me to read?”

Katherine looks at her, stopping in her place, “You do not know how to read?”

“Only simple things David has taught me,” Sarah says, “My English is not good…I can read Hebrew.”

“Oh…of course, I can teach you,” Katherine nods.

“And write?”

“Yes,” Katherine nods.

“That is what I want.”

“Okay, then I will help you,” Katherine grins and checks her pocket watch. “I better get to the paper and you better get back home.”

“Will you meet me tonight?” Sarah asks, “I will wait for you.”

Katherine nods again, “Of course.”

—

They sat in Sarah’s shared room with David and Les, a curtain was the only thing separating them from the rest of the Jacobs. David and Les agreed to stay out until Katherine had left. 

Sarah stared at all the books Katherine had brought with wide eyes, “David would love this.”

“David has probably read these,” Katherine responds. 

“My parents want me to meet a man they met,” Sarah tells her before they begin the lesson.

“Oh?”

“I do not wish to meet him,” Sarah says.

Katherine sighs, “Then tell them.”

“Mamma looked so excited for me to meet him,” Sarah replies, “I do not know how to tell them I would rather be alone.”

“You don’t want to be alone forever, do you?” Katherine asks.

Sarah is left speechless once more by Katherine Plumber. Sarah didn’t know the answer to anything. Of course Sarah doesn’t want to be alone forever but she also knows she doesn’t want to be with some man forever.

“No,” She finally says.

Katherine smiles a little bit and flips to a random page in a book, “La vie est une fleur dont l’amour est le miel.”

“That’s not English,” Sarah grins.

“No,” Katherine laughs, “It’s French.”

Sarah leans closer to her, “What does it mean?”

“Life is a flower of which love is the honey,” Katherine replies.

“What does that mean?” Sarah asks curiously.

Katherine doesn’t answer for a minute, “Whatever you want it to mean.”

Sarah smiles and notices how close she is to Katherine. She clears her throat and sits back, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Katherine says quietly. “Um, what do you want to start with?”

Sarah shrugs. She looks over at Katherine who is busy fiddling with the paper and books on David’s school desk.

“Sorry…but,” Sarah begins, “Would it be a bad thing if I say I want to kiss you?”

Katherine looks over at her with wide eyes, her face growing as dark as her hair, “Wh-what?”

Sarah can’t help but blush as well, “Katherine, I…do not understand what I am feeling. I do know, however; that I want to kiss you.”

“I—”

“You do not have to kiss me,” Sarah adds quickly.

Katherine brushes her bangs out her face, even though they just fall back on her forehead. She leans close to Sarah. Her lips barely touching Sarah’s, “You can do whatever you want.”

“I think,” Sarah whispers, “That right now, I want you.”

“Then you can have me,” Katherine tells her. 

“And what will happen next?” Sarah asks.

“I do not know,” Katherine says, “Does anyone?”

Sarah shakes her head.

Katherine kisses her first, her hands coming up to rest on either side Sarah’s face. Sarah isn’t sure what to do, she had never been kissed before unlike Katherine and it was painfully obvious. Although, if Katherine cared, she didn’t show it.

“Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci, Że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci. I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?”

Katherine laughs, “What language is that?”

“Polish,” Sarah says, “It is a poem my Mamma often recites.”

“What does it mean?”

“However, despite my will I feel sometimes, That it is always close to my thought, And again I pose myself a question: Is it friendship? Or is it love?”


End file.
